Haiba the Horrible
by kora22
Summary: A personality change comes over everyone's favorite cheesy cub, and his friends don't know why, and it could result in terrible consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay. I'm going through some exams at school, and by time I get home, I'm not in the mood to write. Well, at least school will be over on Thursday! Before we start, I want to reiterate that Haiba is not my character, and he is used with permission from ThatPersonYouMightKnow.

* * *

**Chapter One: Goodbye**

"You're leaving?" Simba asked as he and Nala stood with Kulaani and Vitani at the border of the Pride Lands.

"Yes," Kulaani told him. "Things are getting a little crazy around here," He thought back to their latest incident a few days ago, when two twins arrived in the Pride Lands and framed Kulaani for murder, nearly resulting in him being put to death.

"Besides," he continued, "I sort of miss my home. Vitani and I spend a lot of time in the jungle anyway, so we might as well just go back to my pride. If you ever need any help, you'll know where to find me." Kulaani looked up at the sky, it was late in the after noon.

"We better go," Vitani said. "I want to get there before it gets dark."

"Alright," Kulaani said. "I guess we'll be seeing you all around. Goodbye."

"Bye," Simba and Nala said as they watched the two cubs leave the Pride Lands to return to the jungle.

"So," Nala turned to Simba, "should we get back to the water hole?"

"Sure," he answered, and they both headed in the opposite direction of Kulaani and Vitani.

* * *

Upon arrival at the water hole, Simba and Nala found the rest of their friends, where they had been before they had gone to see Kulaani and Vitani.

"So," Mheetu said, "where were those two going?"

"They left," Simba answered. "Kulaani said that they were going to go live in his pride, back in the jungle."

"Really?" Tora asked. She had finally recovered enough to be able to go out again... Though everyone could tell that there was something off about the lioness cub. Every time Mheetu made the slightest move towards her, she flinched a little. It also happened with Simba and Haiba before.

"Yeah," Nala said. "They said things were getting crazy around here... Not that I disagree with him."

"That whole thing with Dhambi and Makamu really got to him," Simba said, "but him killing somebody is about as likely as Haiba killing somebody - Hey, where is Haiba?"

"I think he said something about a date," Kora told him. "I think he had one with some tree he met in the eastern jungle awhile ago."

"That cub is weird..." Mheetu said, "What do you think, Sora?"

Sora didn't respond. He was just lying on his stomach, staring at the ground with a blank expression on his face. Akili's death had really hit him hard; he had lost the most important animal in the world to him.

Kula picked up the question. "Yeah, but he's weird in a delightfully cheesy way."

"Well, we are lucky to have him here," Nala said. "He has to be one of the most pure, gentle, and selfless animals out there."

* * *

"Look, I know you've been seeing her behind my back, so, just admit it," Haiba said.

The tree in front of him just gently swayed in the breeze.

"Fine, but don't bother coming home tonight!" Haiba exclaimed before storming off.

"I can't believe him!" Haiba said to himself. "It's obvious he and the air have been up to... _stuff!_ Oh, well... There has to be something trustworthy to date around here.

Haiba made his way through the dense grass and vines in front of him. After a short distance he came upon a river.

"Well, I should get a drink while I'm here. Nobody likes to be kissed with a dry mouth."

As he put his head down and began to lap up the cool water, somebody suddenly spoke from behind him.

"Well," a female voice said, "aren't you a handsome cub."

Haiba turned around and found himself looking at one of the most beautiful lionesses he had ever seen. She had smooth light grey fur, and beautiful blue eyes. She wasn't a cub, but she wasn't too old. Haiba could tell she was a adolescent. However, he was too lost in her beauty to realize his mouth was hanging open. The lioness laughed lightly and closed his mouth with a paw.

"I've dated a few adolescents in my time," Haiba said, "but none as beautiful as you. Heck, I've never dated anything as beautiful as you!"

"How charming," the lioness smiled. She placed a paw under his chin. "You know you are kind of hot, you aren't that much younger than me."

"I'm hot?" Haiba smiled. "I have also been called cool... So, I guess you could say that I'm so hot, I'm cool, and so cool, I'm hot."

"And a cheesy sense of humor?" the lioness asked. "Cute," she then lightly kissed his mouth. That seemed to immediately put Haiba into a trance. His tongue hung out of his mouth, and he just stared at her.

The lioness smirked when she saw the look on his face... He was completely under her control.

"Now, Haiba," she said, "do you want me to kiss you again?"

Haiba just nodded, a dopey smile plastered on his face.

"Well, I will... But you have to do something for me first."

"Whatever you wish..." Haiba said.

"Excellent," she smiled. "Now, when I count to three, you will fall asleep. You will not remember this until I want you to... Oh, and the personality you have now will be gone. You will become the complete opposite of who you really are. You'll know exactly what to do when you wake up. Ready?"

Haiba nodded, still smiling.

The lioness began, "One... Two... Three!"

Haiba fell down, fast asleep. The lioness laughed as she looked down at the sleeping cub.

"By the time I'm finished with him, all his friends will want to tear him apart!" she said. "It's a shame... He really is charming... Oh well."

With that, she vanished.

* * *

**A/N: **And... She's back! That lioness is up to no good once again, and it appears that Haiba is the one that she wants to target. This can only mean terrible things for everyone's favorite cheesy cub.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Sorry about the delay. I've been pretty busy lately and my Internet has hated me, but here I am now. Ready for chapter two? Oh, if you haven't seen it yet, I have another story up on my second account. The account name is "RD22" and the story is called "The Ring."

**Emerald dreamer96: **She's starting to grow on you? Good. I was hoping that would happen... And you don't even know her name yet.

**ThatPersonYouMightKnow: **No, not as bad as what he did to Tama, but the story is far from over...

* * *

**Chapter Two: A New Haiba**

Haiba opened his eyes and immediately sat up. It was dark out now, and he most likely wouldn't get back to the Pride Lands until the morning. His friends were probably worried, not that he cared. They all think he's weird anyway...

He felt something inside himself. A feeling like he had never felt before. Hate. He couldn't explain why he felt this way, all he knew was that he liked it. It made him feel powerful... In control, and he wanted to use it.

Haiba grinned evilly to himself. "They won't think badly of me ever again... I'll be sure of that. They'll have no choice but to be loyal to me! They will love me!" He started to run out of the jungle. His friends were about to meet a brand new Haiba.

* * *

Morning had arrived in the Pride Lands, and there had been no sign of Haiba all night. The others weren't worried, as it wasn't unusual for Haiba to be gone all night when he was on one of his 'dates.' Right now, their focus was on another one of their friends. Sora. It was clear how depressed he had become since Dhambi and Makamu murdered Akili. He had become very withdrawn and quieter than usual. They watched the depressed cub as he laid in the shade of a tree in the middle of a field.

"What are we going to do?" Nala asked. "He can't keep going like this."

"I know," Kora said. "It's going to keep eating away at him."

"Yeah," Simba spoke up, "and I don't think it will end well if that happens. We have to find a way to help him get over it, or at least start to."

"It's easy enough to say, Simba," Mheetu added, "but none of us really know what he is going through. I know I couldn't imagine losing Tora."

Mheetu wrapped his paw around Tora, causing her to recoil slightly, but then she calmed down. Mheetu noticed she had been doing that a lot lately, but brushed it off, seeing as this wasn't the time to bring it up.

"Anyway," Mheetu said, "what are we going to do?"

"We need to spend some time with him," Nala said. "We can't let him sit around and bottle up his emotions, otherwise, it will be very bad for him. All he needs to do is have a little fun."

"How?" Simba asked. "I'm pretty sure he isn't in the mood for fun."

"That's why we're his friends," Nala replied. "We need to help him pull through this."

"Alright then," Simba said. "You go first. He may have gotten quieter, but his temper is also shorter. He gets angry pretty easily now."

"Good point..." Nala said. "Mheetu, you go talk to him."

"Me!?" Mheetu exclaimed. "Why are you putting me in danger?"

"Oh, he won't hurt you," Nala said, "I just don't want to get yelled at."

"Oh, like I do?" Mheetu said sarcastically. "Maybe Somba should-"

"I'll do it."

All the cubs turned their heads and saw Haiba walking towards them. He had a grin on his face; one that was slightly unsettling, but none of them picked up on it.

"Oh... Okay then," Mheetu said. "Good luck."

Haiba smiled. "Oh, don't worry... I'll be fine. I made it through the night by myself, didn't I?" His words seemed to be laced with venom. This really confused the rest of the cubs, but knowing Haiba, he was probably just goofing around.

"Why don't you guys head to the water hole?" He told them. "We'll come when we're finished..."

"Uh... Alright..." Simba said. "Let's go, guys."

* * *

Sora sighed as he continued to think about Akili. It wasn't fair. She didn't deserve to die. He wished that he could trade places with her, but there was nothing he could do. As far as he was concerned, he could die, too. At least he would be with her. Before he could get lost in his thoughts once again, he saw Haiba approaching him.

"Hi, Haiba..." Sora sighed.

"Aw... What's wrong, Sora?" Haiba with fake sympathy. "You seem to be upset."

"Wow," Sora rolled his eyes, "you're a real genius. Seriously, what do you want?"

"I need to talk to you about all this stupid moping," Haiba said. "Do you know how pathetic it makes you look?"

Sora stood up. He couldn't believe the words coming out of Haiba's mouth. Did Haiba even have a clue how he felt right now?

"What?" Sora said, glaring at Haiba, whose expression showed nothing but hate.

"You heard me," Haiba said. "Stop with all the useless sniveling. It won't bring her back, so, you might as well suck it up and move on."

Sora let out a low growl. Haiba was _really _making him angry now.

"I will have no problem slitting your throat!" Sora yelled in his face. "Just keep pushing me!"

"Just calm down," Haiba pushed him back with a paw. "There's no need to get so worked up about this. It's not like she loved you anyway, so, why do you even care?"

That was it. Haiba crossed the line. Sora lashed out at him, striking Haiba across the face, causing Haiba to fall to the ground. He wasn't down long; he stood up and scowled at Sora.

"Can't handle the truth?" Haiba asked.

Sora jumped at him, but Haiba easily moved out of the way.

"No love is real, Sora," Haiba told him. "It's all fake. I know; I've had enough experience to know that none of it is real. Nothing and nobody has ever truly loved me, so, if it isn't real for me, why would it be for anybody else?"

"I've had it!" Sora shouted as he stormed off toward the water hole. He never wanted to see that moronic cub ever again. He hoped that he would just fall in a hole and slowly starve to death.

"Looks like the little baby is going to go cry to his friends," Haiba laughed. "I guess I'll follow him... It's time for the others to get a piece of me... Heh-heh... Today is going to be a very fun day indeed...

* * *

**A/N: **Haiba is such a rotten little piece of... Oh sorry... Anyway, as you can see, things are getting worse, but how much worse will they get? See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Alright, let's get rolling with this. After several computer issues, I can finally do this.

**Emerald dreamer96: **Worse? Oh, you bet...

**Anonymous13 B: **All excellent questions! And you will get your answers eventually!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Killer Instinct**

Simba and the other cubs were all relaxing by the water hole, waiting for Haiba to return with Sora. They had left the two to talk, hoping that Haiba would be able to cheer up Sora a little bit.

"I wonder what Haiba said to him?" Simba asked. "I hope he was able to help a little bit; we all know Sora could use it."

Not even a moment after Simba said that, Sora stormed by them, a look of extreme sadness and anger on his face. Whatever it was that Haiba said, they knew that it obviously didn't help. Sora looked worse than before.

"I'll go talk to him," Simba said, climbing to his paws. He walked over to Sora, who had found a spot in the shade of a tree. His eyes were still bloodshot, showing that he hadn't stopped crying.

"What?" Sora asked harshly, not in the mood to talk to anyone else. Haiba had done enough damage.

"So, I assume Haiba talking to you didn't help?" Simba asked.

Sora gave him a cold look. "What gave you that idea? As far as I'm concerned, he could get struck by lightning and die. I don't care; he's nothing but a jerk."

"What did he say?" Simba asked. "He never acts like a jerk, at least not that I've seen."

"He's nothing but a worthless, insensitive idiot!" Sora seethed. "He's lucky I didn't tear his throat out! He was talking about how she never loved me, and that I need to suck it up! Does that sound like it would be helpful!? I've honestly thought about killing myself, and that's what he has to say!? He just made it seem like that's the only option left for me!"

"No, it isn't," Simba told him. "You know that. Where did Haiba go?"

"I don't know, and I couldn't care less," Sora said. "Hopefully he walked straight off a cliff."

"Come on, let's go back to the others," Simba told him. "I'll go find Haiba."

* * *

As Haiba walked through the Pride Lands, he smiled evilly to himself. He had really damaged Sora, and was quite proud of himself for doing so. The feeling of being evil was increasing... He wanted more than petty insults. As he was walking, he came by another cub; it just so happened to be Tama, who was by herself.

"Perfect..." Haiba smiled as he approached her.

"Hi, Haiba," she greeted him. She suddenly noticed the look on his face; she didn't know why, but he looked... evil. He usually had a smile that radiated happiness, but not today.

"Hello, Tama..."

Now it was getting weird.

"Uh... Haiba?" she said, starting to back away. "You're really starting to creep me out... Ow!" She tripped over a medium sized jagged rock that was sticking out of the ground. This gave Haiba an idea.

"Well. it looks like you picked the wrong day to go out on your own..." Haiba laughed as he reached down and picked her up by the back of her head. "I'm going to enjoy splattering you brain all over that rock. I think I'll start by driving it through your eye..."

"Put me down, you creep!" she yelled as she swiped at him, only to be stopped by his free paw.

"No," he said as he twisted her leg, waiting for it to snap. He was going to enjoy this.

"Tama!" a voice called out. They both recognized it as Chumvi's

"Chumvi! Help!" Tama shouted as loud as she could. She didn't know why, but Haiba wanted to kill her. Something was wrong with him.

"Tama?" Chumvi said as he ran into the clearing with Tama and Haiba. "What's happening?"

"He's gone crazy!" she yelled, still struggling to get free. "Do something!"

"You're just in time to see her skull get caved in," Haiba said. "I hope you-"

Without hesitating, Chumvi immediately shot a blast of magic at Haiba, knocking Tama loose from his grip. She ran over and stood behind Chumvi, who had a look of complete anger.

"What is the matter with you!?" he yelled at Haiba, who was starting to stand up.

"Heh..." Haiba laughed as he recovered from Chumvi's attack. "What's wrong? Can't she take care of herself?"

"Get away from us!" Chumvi growled. "I don't care if you're our friend or not, I will kill you if you try anything else!"

"Friend?" Haiba asked. "I'm not your 'friend' anymore. I've changed... For the better, if you ask me."

"Just. Leave." Chumvi seethed. He was doing all he could to keep himself from attacking Haiba; if he wanted to hurt Tama, he would have to deal with him first.

"Fine," Haiba grinned, "just don't let your guard down... Heh-Heh-Heh!"

* * *

Simba hadn't seen any sign of Haiba since they left him with Sora. He had to find him; Haiba making Sora even more of an emotional wreck was very uncharacteristic of the normally happy, flirty, and cheesy cub. Maybe Sora's current mental state caused him to take something that Haiba said way out of proportion, after all, he had been extremely sensitive to everything since Akili's death.

_There's no way Haiba did that, _Simba thought to himself. _Sora must have heard him wrong, or overreacted, but still, I need to find him and find out what really happened._

As he continued on, he came upon Chumvi and Tama, both of them had odd looks on their faces; Chumvi's a look of anger, and Tama's a look of nervousness.

"Have you two seen Haiba anywhere?" he asked. "I need to talk to him."

"He went that way," Chumvi said pointing with a claw, "but be careful. He's crazy."

"What?" Simba asked, a little surprised.

"He was going to kill me," Tama told him. "I'd be splattered all over if Chumvi hadn't shown up. Something's gotten into him, and I haven't got the slightest idea what. All I know is that I don't want to see him any time soon."

"Kill you?" Simba asked. "That doesn't sound like him at all."

"Exactly," Chumvi said. "Do you need some help?"

"Well, if he's acting like you say... Then yeah, that would be good." Simba replied.

"I'm going back to the den then," Tama told them. "I don't want to be anywhere near him."

"Okay. Be careful," Chumvi told her.

Simba and Chumvi headed in the opposite direction of Tama. They needed to hurry; if Haiba was willing to kill Tama, then that most likely meant that he would be willing to kill anyone. The pride couldn't take anymore loss, and the last thing they wanted was for one of their friends to be responsible for it.

* * *

**A/N: **Now Haiba is out for blood... This can only mean bad things. Simba and Chumvi better get to him before something very unfortunate happens...

I won't have my computer after tomorrow, so the update won't be until next week. I'm getting it fixed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Well… It's been awhile, hasn't it? Sorry about that, my computer took longer to get fixed than I thought it would, and on top of that, I've been pretty busy. Then there was the writer's block... That was frustrating. I might be a little rusty, but hopefully I won't be.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Fatal Encounter**

"He couldn't have gotten far," Chumvi said. "He has to be just ahead of us... Do you know any reason why his personality would suddenly change?"

"Not at all," Simba said. "We all know Haiba; he doesn't have a mean bone in his body... We he _didn't._"

They both knew Haiba would never act out violently, so, this made both Simba and Chumvi very suspicious. Something had to have made him change, but they didn't know who - or what - that was.

"Let's just focus on finding him first," Simba said. "Then we can question him."

"Yeah," Chumvi said "Then we can find out wh-"

A scream then pierced the air around them. One of terror.

The two cubs ran as fast as they could in the direction of the scream. They couldn't help but think that Haiba had something to do with it...

* * *

Simba and Chumvi didn't have to run far to find the source of the scream. As they suspected, there stood Haiba.

"What happened?" Simba asked as he and Chumvi caught their breath.

Haiba turned around, his face was covered in blood. Chunks of flesh hung from his teeth. They soon discovered a dead zebra foal on the ground in front of Haiba... Well, what was left of it anyway.

Simba wasn't sure what to think. Surely, Haiba had killed this baby zebra to eat, right? Of course. Despite what Chumvi told him, Simba was still having a hard time believing that Haiba was capable of such violence.

"Oh... Simba..." Haiba ginned as blood dripped off his muzzle. "Just in time to join in on the rest of the fun."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Simba asked.

Haiba didn't say a word as he turned around, facing the poor animal he had just killed. Instead of eating it, like Simba thought he would, Haiba just began magling the poor creature's body even further. The sight was sickening to both Chumvi and Simba. Killing for survival was one thing, but this was disgusting. Ut was obvious by the psychotic smile on Haiba's face that he was getting enjoyment out of this. Once he devided he was finished, he once again looked at the two cubs behind him.

"Ah... That was fun," Haiba said as he glared at the two. "Though that was just my warm-up..."

Without any warning, Haiba suddenly lunged at Simba and Chumvi. He hit Chumvi first, both of them rolled across the ground until they came to a halt, with Haiba on top. Fortunately, he hadn't pinned Chumvi down, allowing the cub to kick Haiba right in the stomach, sending him into the air. Haiba hit the ground with a thud, but got right back to his paws. It was going to take more than that to keep him down. As he stood up, he barely had enough time to dodge a blast of magic from Chumvi. There was no telling what it could have done had it hit him.

Haiba started to run at Chumvi again; that's when Simba took his chance. He leapt at Haiba, landing directly on the now psychotic cub's back.

"Get off!" Haiba yelled as he was able to throw Simba off of him with relative ease. Simba quickly recovered. It was obvious Haiba was out to kill, he didn't know why, but he had to find out. He couldn't kill Haiba. Something still told him he was under the influence of something... What that was remained a mystery. He had to knock Haiba out so he could get some answers.

Haiba jumped at Simba, but Simba was ready. He batted Haiba across the face, leaving three dripping scratch marks along his cheek.

Haiba was now blind with fury. He stood up, once again dodging an attack from Chumvi, whose accuracy wasn't all that good anyway. He broke into a sprint and crashed into Simba as hard as he could. Simba had the wind knocked out of him, and he was pretty sure he felt something crack. He couldn't move, at least not right away.

This was a good chance for Haiba to get rid of that little magical menace. He would save murdering the prince for second, and after that, he would get the rest of his former friends.

Chumvi again tried to use his magic in his defense, but he was off the mark every time. He was going to have to depend on his physical ability, which wasn't a strong suit of his when it came to fighting. Just as he was about to make a move, he found himself hitting the ground. Haiba firmly pinned all four of Chumvi's legs down, making the cub helpless.

"Well, you did manage to stop me from killing your girlfriend," Haiba said. "Too bad you couldn't defend yourself, but don't worry, she'll be joining you anyway. As will the rest of your loser friends."

"Why?" Chumvi asked, seeing the hopelessness of the situation. It was clear Haiba was much stronger than him.

Haiba glared directly into his eyes. "Because you all deserve it..." Then he clamped his jaws around Chumvi's throat.

Chumvi struggled all he could to get free, but it was no use. He felt Haiba's teeth sink deeper and deeper into his neck. Then Haiba's grip loosened and he let go. His victim gasped for breath, but that only resulting in him coughing up blood. He couldn't move. He knew he was losing blood fast.

"Now..." Haiba turned to look at Simba. "It's time for a much more royal death... Goodbye, Simba."

* * *

**A/N: **Well, I think this turned out better than I thought it would. Let me know what you think! See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Sorry for another delay. This month has been my busiest, resulting in these long delays in between updates. Once school, starts, I'll be on a more consistent schedule, which will hopefully mean I'll be able to update more often. Anyway, get reading, you've waited long enough!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Discovery**

"Kulaani..." Vitani complained as the two cubs walked through the jungle. "We just got back yesterday. I'm tired of walking. Why are we doing this again?"

"I just want to get reacquainted with the area," Kulaani replied. "Nothing wrong with that, is there?"

Even though Kulaani knew the jungle like the back of his paw, it had been such a long time since he had the opportunity to just take a walk there without it involving some life or death situation. He was enjoying it. The same couldn't be said for Vitani, who would have rather stayed home than hike around the jungle all day.

"I guess not," Vitani sighed. "Let's just hurry. There are other things that I would rather be doing... Like sleeping, that sounds really good right about now."

"All you ever do is sleep, Vitani," Kulaani said.

"That is not true!" Vitani argued. "I spend a lot of time kissing you, so don't say I only sleep."

"True..." He replied. "Come on, I only want to go a little farther, then we can go back home."

"Good," she said. "Then I can... Hey, do you hear that?"

The two cubs ceased walking and listened. They heard a female voice coming from somewhere in the jungle ahead of them. They only heard the one voice. It was as if who ever it was, was just talking to themselves.

"Who do you think it is?" Vitani asked, now speaking in a whisper.

"I'm not sure," Kulaani replied. "But we're definitely gonna find out. Follow me, and stay quiet."

The two cubs sunk low in the grass and crept toward where they heard the voice. They didn't want to alert the speaker to their presence, incase it startled them and they ran off. They managed to sneak up behind a rock without making a sound. They poked their heads over and discovered who it was that was talking. It was an adolescent lioness. As they suspected, she was talking to herself. Despite the beauty that was obvious, she wore a sinister smile on her face. They listened closely to what she was saying.

"This plan better not fail..." The lioness said to herself as she paced back and forth. "Every other one has... And I thought reviving that one hot-headed little furball would do the trick."

"What the heck is she talking about Vitani asked.

"Shhh!" Kulaani quieted her, as he was still trying to hear what the lioness was saying.

"That cute - and cheesy - cub I found is the perfect one to get the job done," the lioness said. "Good thing I was able to find a cub with such a simple mind... He better have killed that little prince and his friends... Well, at least the prince. I'd hate to have to get my own paws dirty with that brat's blood..."

"Is she talking about Simba?" Vitani whispered.

"I think so... Think about it, she said she found a cheesy cub. Simba knows a cheesy cub, doesn't he?"

"You mean Haiba?" Vitani asked.

"Yes," Kulaani replied. "Something is telling me something bad is happening in the Pride Lands right now... We better get there and check it out, they may need our help."

The two cubs quietly snuck away from where the lioness was, leaving her to continue muttering to herself, but they didn't hear the last thing she said.

"That's right, cub's..." she said. "Go warn your friends, you're just digging your own graves..."

* * *

Simba's vision blurred as he felt his head slam into the ground, due to an attack from Haiba that he was unable to avoid. Simba was surprised at Haiba's strength, but he had never seen the usually calm and friendly cub fight before. Now he knew Haiba's real strength, and it was scary.

"What's the matter, Simba?" Haiba asked as he grinned evilly. He was really hoping that Simba would have put up much more of a fight.

"I suppose I should finish you off now," Haiba said with mock disappointment in his voice. "I was really hoping that you would be more fun to kill... Oh well."

Haiba clamped his jaws around Simba's neck, ready to end the young prince's life. Just as he was about to deliver the kill, he suddenly found himself rolling across the ground, staring up into the eyes of two lion cubs.

"What the heck are you doing, Haiba!?" Kulaani yelled in his face.

"Get off!" Haiba yelled as he kicked Kulaani in the stomach, but Vitani took over and pinned Haiba down, trapping all four of his legs, so there was no way he was going to move her.

"Care to explain your meeting with that lioness?" Vitani asked.

"What are you talking about?" Haiba asked. "What lioness?"

"The one that put you up to this!"

"Nobody put me up to this," Haiba said. "They're getting what they deserve anyway! And you two have been added to my list!"

Kulaani had heard enough, they had to help Simba. "Tell us later when you wake up," he said as he clonked Haiba in the head with a rock, hard enough to knock the deadly cub unconscious. They quickly turned their attention to Simba.

"You okay?" Kulaani asked as Simba picked himself up. It was obvious he was still unsteady.

"Yeah..." Simba groaned. "But I'm not so sure about Chumvi... He was hurt pretty bad."

They all looked to where Chumvi was lying. He wasn't moving. As they approached, they saw the massive pool of blood around him.

Vitani put a paw on Chumvi's chest.

"He's... Alive, but barely."

"Do you think that we can save him?" Simba asked.

"I'm not sure about that," Kulaani said. "He's lost a lot of blood... Vitani, you take him to Rafiki. Simba and I have to make sure Haiba will stay down."

"Right," she answered as she lifted Chumvi on to her back, and left the two cubs.

"We'll just tie his paws up," Kulaani said, "Then he won't be able to hurt us... And after we're done with that, Vitani and I made a little discovery that you just may be interested in."

* * *

**A/N: **So... Chumvi's dying, Haiba is unconscious, and Simba is about to find out about the lioness for the first time... Anything could happen, people!

Now, I better just tell you now. I'm going out of town for vacation all next week. So, don't expect an update until I get back, but I will try to update if I can. Thank you all for being patient with me. Well, I will see you all next time!


End file.
